Talon/Estratégia
Skill usage * O estágio mais crucial de é o período de lanes, onde há uma necessidade de abrir uma vantagem de equipamentos e mortes sobre seu inimigo. ** beneficia-se estando em uma Lane solo e obtendo sua Ultimate rapidamente, mas, uma build puramente ofensiva pode tornar difícil jogar contra vários outros campeões que não necessitam de um suporte. O tipo de campeão ao qual ele se sobressai no 1-contra-1 é do tipo mais "vulnerável", como magos ou carries, seu dano bruto pode facilmente aniquila-los. ** é sua melhor ferramenta em lane, permitindo a dar last-hits e molestar seus inimigos de uma distância razoável. ** permite causar mais dano a cada auto-ataque em inimigos que estejam afetados por (efeitos de controle de multidão) crowd control, portanto, estar na lane com um campeão que tenha um controle de multidão de multidão antecipado como beneficiará o dano inicial de Talon. Note que em partidas com maior (Elo) elos, Talon é exclusivamente um campeão de Mid-Lane. ** O dano bruto de and andam de mãos dadas com a maioria dos junglers com efeitos de CC. * A combinação para molestar com é seguido de e . Isto causa um grande dano, além de sileciar e causar lentidão ao inimigo, ajudando a evitar retaliação. ** Tente executar essa sequência, pelo menos uma vez antes do nivel 6, então você poderá forçar seu oponente a se afastar da lane, do contrário, morrerá para . * é um campeão difícil de pegar. Use para causar lentidão à perseguidores, e para furtividade e grande (velocidade de movimento) movement speed. Mude a direção de seu caminho enquanto estiver furtivo para enganar e confundir seus inimigos. Porém, tenha em mente que seus inimigos podem ver para onde suas lâminas vão quando sua furtividade acaba. Então usar a habilidade para correr pode as vezes, ser melhor do que correr pela jungle inimiga para enganar seus inimigos. * pode ser usado para emboscar seus inimigo através de paredes, caso eles estejam próximos o bastante para que sejam alcançados por sua linha de visão. Alternativamente, você pode usar em um minion próximo à seu inimigo para aproximar-se e entrar na batalha rapidamente. * re-inicia o temporizador do auto-ataque, então, use esta habilidade depois de um auto-ataque para obter 2 golpes seguidos. * O dano bônus de pode ser usado em (torres) turrets. * Use juntamente com e para maximizar o potencial de dano de . * Pode ser usado tanto ofensivamente, como defensivamente. Isso pode ser usado também como uma ferramenta para caçar um inimigo que esteja fugindo ou se livrando de uma emboscada. ** É muito difícil utilizar a velocidade de movimento de de forma totalmente proveitosa devido à sua curta duração, no entando é possível cobrir área razoável. É mais habitual utilizar a velocidade de movimento para auxiliar a atingir rapidamente o alcance para utilizar ao invés de simplesmente correr atrás de seu alvo para garantir que acerte os inimigos 2 vezes. * Uma maneira de garanti que os ataques de retorno de acerte seu alvo é utilizar , imediatamente finalizando a furtividade e posicionando-o em um local onde as lâminas tenham o golpe garantido. * O combo básico de requer que ele ative depois diminuir a lacuna com o qual, devastará o inimigo. Se isto não aniquilar completamente seu adversário, continue com para persegui-lo e caso ele não tanha morrido ainda, finalize-o com . * revela um inimigo então tenha certeza de usa-la em inimigos furtivos, tais como , , , , etc. * não revela inimigos em furtividade de forma convencional (como , e , etc.). O alvo deixará uma trilha de sangue pelo chão, a qual pode ser útil se estiver face a face com um inimigo com habilidades de furtividade curta. ( , ). Você também pode utiliza-la em um campeão inimigo para previnir que ele ou ela use os arbustos. * When you are ganking/chasing enemy that has or a similiar escape tool ( , etc.) dont use your immediately, but simply run near him until he wastes his ability. However, be careful when he can jump over walls as you need vision of them to blink to them with . * A good way to use your combo is to activate then so that is active during your ult. Use to jump to an enemy then immediately toss out so that when you hit with you get maximum burst. If you need to after that, then tag them with Ignite or chase until they die. * Using and when running into a battle will give you the most damage possible and since you're behind the enemy all of blades will hit your enemy. Build usage * will benefit well from damage items since all of his abilities scale with attack damage. ** should be a core item in your build (maybe even the first after boots) as it grants you the highest amount of attack damage possible, allowing to farm minion waves easily with early, and lifesteal for sustain. ** is another great choice, with high attack damage and the odd critical strike securing many a kill. * Consider buying heavy armor penetration items like or because all of 's damage output is physical. However, it's not advised to buy both in one match. ** However requires you to hit an enemy 3 times with autoattacks or on hit affects before applying the full armor penetration. In most cases should be able to assasinate a target with his skills alone. ** It is worth considering stacking flat armor penetration; getting both and will greatly increase your burst damage. Their unique combination of stats, attack damage, critical strike, cooldown reduction, and armor penetration, are all very useful for . ** might be the best armor penetration or armor reduction item for because relies on taking out enemies too quickly for and doesn't really need the attack speed active of . * You can choose between , , or depending on the team you're facing. is good choice when you are roaming between lanes and focusing on ganks. ** is a good choice for boots because cooldown reduction is rare for attack damage dealers as there are very few items that grant cooldown reduction and any other beneficial AD stat. ** may not be that beneficial to as the majority of his damage doesn't come from autoattacks but from his abilities. ** Pick when facing a team with a good amount of crowd control that can lock down. * An early can help greatly, the regen granting both sustain with health regen and more freedom to use his abilities with mana regen. * The and the legendary items it builds into, and , are useful for adding a slow to proc 's passive. ** is worth considering, as it grants survivability and a slow that allows him to constantly proc his passive. Do keep in mind that is an assassin with a lot of escape spells, so your gold is probably better invested in damage rather than health, at least in early to midgame. ** Buying a or will greatly improve 's burst, due to his low cooldown on his . ** Although 's base attack damage or attack damage at level 18 isn't very high, he is one of the strongest champions to build when combined with his passive. ** Keep in mind that none of 's abilities will benefit from ability power even though, the mana and the passive from and later can make the items well worth it for . * Combination of and will make you tough enough to participate in teamfights without any problems. When you get focused, will prevent your death, with a little help of your team. However attack damage is a first priority before getting much more tanky items. ** For these reasons items such as , and are good choices. * is a excellent item for the endgame, granting a good amount of survivability alongside a fair amount of extra attack damage. The critical strike chance, while unreliable also helps in kill efforts. ** This can also make more worthwhile. Recommended builds Countering * All of damage output is physical damage, investing in a or early (and higher-value armor items later) can significantly reduce his damage. * Buying a tenacity item such as , or maybe a damage reduction item like , will make less useful. * is fairly squishy and vulnerable to harrasment during laning phase. Use this to your advantage but be aware that his and can easily turn the engagement in his favor. * reliance on burst damage is a heavy weakness against targets he can't quickly kill. Fighter champions tend to beat , being durable enough to survive his combo and do enough damage to deal with 's squishy self afterwards - fighters with innate sustainability abilities in particular will survive combo and then just heal themselves back up. * It is recommended to engage when you think his is on cooldown as it is his only escape mechanism. As is his only escape mechanism, an can help your team focus him. * Investing in True Sight items might be worth it to prevent from escaping ganks or initiating on squishy allies of high priority for the team. * Watch out for his and combo. It can deal significant damage and combined with and his passive will deal significant amounts of damage within a few hits. Zone him when you can and press the advantage Champion spotlight 500px